


Fun in the Company Elevator

by Entwife_Incognito



Series: "Fun" [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: "Fun" Series, F/M, Farce, Porn, Quickie, Romance, Workplace Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: An impulsive and hurried one-shot. In other words, a quickie! Pure smutty farce. No redeeming value whatsoever. Lisbon turns the tables. Part of the "Fun" series. Skirt? Lisbon don't need no stinkin' skirt. Disclaimer: I don't own anything about The Mentalist.Posted on FFnet on August 9, 2013, now here with edits to improve readability.





	

"Wear a skirt to work tomorrow."  


"What? A skirt? You've got to be kidding! What are you planning, Patrick?"  


"It's just an idea."  


"An idea."  


"All right. A fantasy."  


"Uh. No. We almost got busted at the pool the other night. I still haven't figured out how you managed to put the fix on the video cameras ahead of time. You'll never get me to believe you planned that little interlude. It was completely spontaneous! I should have known it would only lead to trouble." He was definitely trying to take his mile.  


"I didn't do anything to the security cameras, Lisbon. But I know people who can handle these things. I had it erased right away. Right after we . . . "  


"What? Who else knows about this?"  


"No one. It's simple. I just had my guy get me into the video system, found what I wanted and erased it. He inserted some static, and it just looks like the camera malfunctioned, that's all. Done, and done."  


"You? Messing with electronics?"  


"It's no different than our old VCRs, Lisbon."  


"Uh-huh. So, where's the footage?"  


"Uh. There is none. It's destroyed."  


"You kept a copy, didn't you? Damn it, Jane! What if somebody gets their hands on it? Get rid of it!"  


"Lisbon. You can't really see anything anyway. It's just knowing it's us and knowing what we're doing. It's pretty hot. Come over tonight and I'll show it to you. You'll see what I mean."  


"No! I am not snuggling up with popcorn to watch our sex tapes!"  


"Oooooooh. You make it sound so saucy! Now you have to come over."  


"No!" What had ever possessed her to drop her guard and have sex with this man? She knew why. Because her body craved Patrick Jane's body, craved his touch, craved his love and craved his desire for her. Because after years of avoiding their mutual desire, she just couldn't fight it anymore. And, obviously, he couldn't either. The demands of their combined libidos, newly released and almost irresistible, were just powering up.  


"Then, just wear a skirt tomorrow. Everything's ready."  


"Not gonna happen, Jane. Forget it. I don't know what you have planned . . ."  


"Meet me up here Sunday morning, then."  


"Sunday. Nobody will be here."  


"I know. It will still be fun."  


"This is about sex, isn't it?"  


"Wear a skirt."  


Lisbon rolled her eyes, exhaled in exasperation and walked off. She would not play sex games at work. Their first time, in heat at the pool, was just one of those things. But it would not be repeated.  


Later that afternoon Lisbon decided to get a sweet coffee drink from the rooftop vendor. She had no sooner got on the elevator than Patrick Jane ran in and pressed the stop button.  


"Are you sure you won't wear a skirt and meet me up here on Sunday morning? Right here, in the elevator."  


"Stop! Yes. I'm sure!"  


Jane moved close enough to her that she could feel the vibrations created by his clothing brushing against hers, a muted zipping and shushing of clashing fabrics. The sounds magnified and transferred into her body, as if its magnetic field had been disturbed, activated. An increasing heart rate bumped up the heat in her body, and put a blush into her cheeks. Her lips parted as her need for air increased.  


Jane soon had her backed into a corner of the elevator car, his body lightly pressed against her now, whispering in her ear. Something about being desirable and enticing, wonderful whispers any woman would want to hear from her lover. He caught her lips, melting her like taffy as he tasted them and slipped his tongue inside, surely feigning intercourse, while his hand dropped between her legs and his fingers scratched at the fabric that covered her female flesh. As she reached for an embrace, he stepped away!  


Lisbon stared at him, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "What are you doing?"  


Breathing just as heavily and looking just as flushed as she, a major tent at the front of his trousers, Jane merely smiled and said, "Will you meet me on Sunday?"  


He obviously didn't know better than to toy with her. "Is this sexual blackmail, Jane?"  


A mischievous light in his eyes, he did not quite smirk. He needed his mouth open to breathe too much for that. He gave a little shrug.  


"Well, you're caught! I'm sure there's a camera in here."  


"I took care of that."  


"No record?"  


"None."  


"You're sure."  


"Absolutely."  


"Well, then . . ." She recaptured his lips for a searing kiss and settled her hand on the front of his trousers, feeling for how his male parts lay inside his clothing. He was straining there in no time, attempting to push himself into her hands, get her back in the corner, anything to regain some control of the situation.  


"We can't—"  


"Why not?" Not bothering to open his vest, she pulled his shirttails loose and set her hands on his belt, unbuckling it. Her fingers opened his trouser button while her other hand pulled his zipper down.  


"Teresa! What are you doing? We can't—"  


"Why not?"  


"People will be wanting the elevator."  


She slammed the Stop button. "They won't have to wait long. This will be quick! Undo me. Hurry!" He was unzipped, open and she had the elastic of his shorts pulled out with one hand while the other hand was going in! In the next breath, he was in her hands. She began to stroke and handle him at once and, looking into his surprised eyes, she said, "What do you want to do with this? Now!"  


Jane's surprise melted into pure lust. She had fondled every inch of his male flesh before she even had his pants down and he was ready, no going, for her. Right now! He quickly undid her pants and pulled everything off one leg. He shoved her blouse over the cups of her bra and pushed her breasts into the open. She was working him feverishly with her hands as he bent to suck on her nipples.  


"There's no time for that right now, Patrick. Lift me up and fuck me. I can't wait any longer. Please!"  


About to explode under her hand, he said, "Stop pumping me or I won't get the chance!" He felt rigid enough to split his skin!  


Jane put his hands on Lisbon's waist and she jumped to his body, wrapping her legs around him as he filled his hands with her butt. The empty parts of her trousers dangled from the one still-covered leg. She gripped his shoulders to leverage apart enough that he could guide himself into her. When he did, he tucked her hips tight onto his cock, positioned her against the wall and began driving into her.  


The sensations swirling his spine as it fielded the intense pleasure from his nearly exploding cock short-circuited his brain and gave his hips a life of their own. He snaked into her, his breath a rhythmic whirlwind as Lisbon slouched against him to receive every bit of it. All she had to do was hang on as the storm of driving heat transferred its electricity into her depths.  


"Lisbon, now!" His warning was lost on Lisbon as all hell, or perhaps heaven, broke loose in a truly mutual orgasm. She groaned and captured his lips as if she was starving, and rode the subsiding stimulation until it began to ground them both. Still swollen and wet, they separated, rushing to get their clothes on as quickly as possible. They straightened each other's clothing and hair. Jane looked at her. She nodded, and he pressed the button for the elevator to continue. Lisbon reached into her pocket to retrieve a small bottle of breath spray and used it like air freshener to cover any small funk they might have created.  


Patrick just stared at her. Talk about being prepared! And it seemed to be working!  


"What?" she said.  


He shrugged and gasped helplessly, "I love you!"  


"Shhhhh!" But she smiled at him, sparkling on top of the great sex they had just shared.  


Their still thrumming bodies put a barely discernible wobble in their composure as they made their way to the coffee cart. While the open air of the roof helped to cool and calm them, neither said a word for several minutes as they slaked their thirst with their drinks.  


Jane shook his head in wonder at the woman sitting across from him. She was way out of his league! Way past boyish fantasies of skirts in the company elevator.  


Lisbon lazily lifted an eyebrow and looked at Jane with half-lidded eyes as she gave him a smug little nod.


End file.
